


Sad Porn Vids

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn Video, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: The boys start making homemade sex tapes to show each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy sat on one side of their bed, cheeks red. “We should do it for Michael and Jared! They’d love it! And it would be fun, right?” He hugged his stuffed Eeyore to his chest.

Evan was skeptical. “They wouldn’t think it’s weird? Or– Or leaving them out of things?” He toyed with the zipper of his Toy Story peas. 

Jeremy shook his head. “They always talk about how much they like seeing us together, right? It could be a surprise for them.”

Evan bit his lip. “It would be just for them, right? N-Not public?”

Jeremy squeaked. “No way! Not p-public. Just them.”

“Thank god,” Evan breathed. “I-I’ll think about it.”

Jeremy nodded. “Kiss?”

Evan gave him a crooked half smile and crawled across the bed to kiss him sweetly. “By the way, um, when were you thinking of, uh...doing this?”

Jeremy shrugged, kissing Evan again. “Whenever you want? We have that camera we can use, so, y’know, as long as they aren't home…”

“They’re not home now, are they?” Evan asked quietly. 

Jeremy perked up, arms tightening around his Eeyore. “Oh?”

Evan carefully sat his peas down. “I-I mean, if the conditions are right...why not?”

Jeremy bit his lip. “Y-Yeah?” He stole another quick kiss. 

“We’re consenting, sober, and in a relationship, so I don’t see why not. Plus, you seem horny, but that’s all the time.”

Jeremy pouted, cheeks red as he set his Eeyore beside Evan’s peas. “Just because it’s true doesn’t mean to have to say it.” 

Evan smiled. “But you’re cute when you blush.”

“You’re always cute. I can go set up the camera while you get ready?”

“Oh, um, what do you want me to do, exactly?” Evan fidgeted. 

Jeremy shrugged, biting his lip. “Um, I dunno. You can get any, uh, toys you wanna use?”

“I can do that,” Evan assured, shooting him an awkward smile. 

Jeremy nodded, kissing Evan one last time before getting up to go get the camera and tripod.

Evan opened their bedside drawer, pulling out things he thought Jeremy would want to use. Lube among them. 

A few minutes later, Jeremy was setting up in the bedroom, angling the camera to face the bed. “What’d’ya choose?”

Evan timidly pointed to the bed, where he had the bottle of lube, a wand vibe, and a ring. He looked at Jeremy for validation. 

Jeremy gave him a sweet smile, nodding. “For me or you? How are we gonna, uh, do this?”

Evan looked confused. “You’re topping,” he said, like it was a law. 

Jeremy blinked, stepping back over to the bed with a small pout. “But-”

“You’re definitely topping.”

Jeremy pouted harder. “But what if I don’t wanna top!”

“Well I don’t!” Evan argued. 

Jeremy shook his head. “We’ll just figure it out as we go.”

“Fine, because this ring doesn’t fit you anyway.”

Jeremy sputtered. “What?!”

“It’s too big!”

“Evan! That’s rude!”

“I’m not trying to be rude! I’m just saying! Being rude would be laughing at you!” Evan was pouting now.

Jeremy's cheeks were pink. “The doms never make fun of my twink dick.” He pouted.

“I’m not making fun of you!” Evan pulled him into a soft hug. “I like your twink dick, Jere.”

Jeremy melted into his touch. “Thanks.” He kissed Evan’s cheek.

Evan smiled. “So you’re topping, right?”

Jeremy hummed. “We’ll see.”

Evan frowned. “When?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Just touch me?”

Evan looked him up and down. “Where?”

“Anywhere!”

Evan tentatively placed his hands on Jeremy’s waist. 

Jeremy blinked. “Wait, shirts! Those, uh, have to come off, right?”

“Oh! You’re right, uh, hold on.” Evan took his shirt off ungracefully. 

Jeremy followed suit, getting tangled in his sleeves. “Shit.”

Evan tried to help. “Stay still,” he suggested, pulling on the fabric.

Eventually, he got free. He smiled. “Okay! Next, pants!”

“Oh, I forgot about those!”

Jeremy giggled, reaching over. “Can I?” His fingers lingered at the button of Evan’s pants.

Evan turned red. “S-Sure, yeah.”

Jeremy undid his pants, carefully tugging them down and off. He palmed at Evan through his boxers.

Evan gasped. “J-Jeremy,” he breathed. He pawed at Jeremy’s own jeans. 

Jeremy smiled sweetly, helping Evan undo his pants and kick them off as well. 

Evan decided to try and return the favor, palming at Jeremy through his boxers as well.

Jeremy whined softly, hand reflexively pressing into Evan harder.

Evan let out a quiet moan and tugged at Jeremy’s waistband. 

Jeremy lifted his hips enough to slip his boxers off, quickly pulled Evan’s off as well. He wrapped a hand around him, biting his lip. “Do you want- They usually ask me to, uh..” Jeremy blushed. “Should I suck?”

Evan was redder than before. “S-Suck– Suck that?” He pointed at his dick. “You– That?”

Jeremy nodded. 

“Do you, uh, w-want to?”

Jeremy blushed harder, stroking him slowly. He nodded again.

Evan made a soft sound. “Th-then sure?”

Jeremy’s smile widened. “Oh! Um, th-thank you!” he blinked in the direction of the camera, smile turning timid as his eyes met the lens.

Evan glanced at the camera and then back down, blushing deeper. “Um, y-you’re welcome?”

Jeremy laughed nervously, then shrugged, bending forward to press a kiss to Evan’s tip.

Evan squeaked, gulping. “Y-You don’t have to, um, ta-take it all the way, y-y’know.”

“I wanna!” Jeremy pouted, looking up at him.

“D-Do what you want then!”

Jeremy took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue.

Evan squealed, biting his lip to quiet himself. 

Jeremy pawed at Evan’s thigh in encouragement of the sound, bobbing his head as he started taking more of his length. 

Evan reluctantly let out more sounds, whimpers and quiet moans. 

Jeremy hollowed his cheeks, sinking down a little more than half way.

“G-God, Jeremy,” Evan moaned. “Y-You’re really go-good at this.”

Jeremy hummed around him in appreciation, trying to take him even farther. 

Evan made a squeaking sound of pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Jeremy almost made it all the way, but unfortunately choked and had to pull back with a whine.

Evan’s eyes shot open. “A-Are you okay, Jere?”

Jeremy pouted for a second, wordlessly enveloping Evan’s length once again, taking it much faster this time as he moved down.

Evan moaned loudly. “J-Jeremy, you don’t have to t-try again.”

Jeremy ignored him, only getting a little bit farther before choking again.

“Jeremy!” Evan cried. 

Jeremy whined, but settled with pulling back to tongue at the head.

Evan shuddered. “B-Better.”

Jeremy worked him over, eventually giving him one final suck as he tasted Evan’s precome and pulling away.

Evan panted, staring at Jeremy with lidded eyes. “Y-You’re done?”

Jeremy blinked. “‘M not supposed to let ‘em finish if we’re gonna go further.” He seemed confused. 

“Y-Yeah, but I can go more than once,” Evan pointed out. 

Jeremy jolted. “Oh! You can! And so can I!”

Evan smiled. “Yeah! Cool, huh?”

Jeremy nodded, leaning down again. “So I’m allowed to make you cum and we can still keep going?”

“Yeah, then it’s your turn!” Evan explained. 

Jeremy happily took Evan back into his mouth.

Evan squeaked again, laughing nervously at Jeremy’s enthusiasm. 

Jeremy bobbed his head shallowly, pressing his tongue against the underside.

Evan moaned loudly. “Jeez.”

Jeremy doubled his efforts, humming around him.

Evan’s breath hitched. “J-Jeremy, I-I’m close.”

Jeremy sank down as far as he could reach, stroking what he couldn’t take into his mouth.

Evan’s moaning became erratic. “Jere, I–” He wasn’t quite past the edge. 

Jeremy, slightly confused, worked him harder.

“J-Jeremy!” Evan cried. “I’m cl-close,” he reiterated. 

Suddenly, Jeremy realized he was waiting for permission. He tapped Evan’s thigh, humming around him once again.

Evan breathed deeply, only taking a few moments before he came, moaning. 

Jeremy swallowed easily, pulling off of him once he was finished. He looked at Evan for approval.

Evan was breathing hard. “W-Wow, Jere, that was really g-good. You did real good.”

Jeremy preened, smiling widely. He figured this could be more fun than he thought.

\------

Evan pulled Jeremy by the hand toward the couch. “Did you watch it to make sure the lens cover wasn’t on it?”

Jeremy nodded. “It’s all there,” he assured. “You looked really pretty in it.”

Evan blushed. “You looked pretty in real life.” He paused. “You always do.”

Jeremy smiled, kissing Evan sweetly. “So do you.”

Evan gave him a soft smile before letting go of his hand and approaching the couch, where Michael and Jared were sitting. He stood timidly in front of the television. “Um, we made you a video,” he said nervously, getting straight to the point. 

Jared blinked in surprise. “Oh, yeah?”

Jeremy shuffled up beside Evan, nodding. 

Michael hummed. “I’m sure we’ll love it,” he said. “Hey, Jared, you still have those cables that put the camera recordings on the TV, right?”

Evan fidgeted. “The TV?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, we wanna see what you two made up close and all big and stuff!”

Jeremy blushed. “C-Can we cuddle while we watch?” 

Jared smiled. “Of course! We wouldn’t do it any other way. Here, let me see and I’ll hook it up.” 

Jeremy obediently handed over the camera. “It’s the n-newest one.”

Evan shifted awkwardly on his feet as Michael pulled Jeremy onto his lap. 

Michael kissed Jeremy’s cheek. “You seem nervous about this video, huh? When have we ever disliked something you two made for us?”

Jeremy hummed, shrugging slightly as he cuddled into Michael’s chest. 

Jared quickly hooked up the camera, hurrying back to the couch to press himself into Michael’s side as he pulled Evan down onto his lap as well. “I’m sure it’s amazing.”

Michael nodded. “Maybe we should have popcorn,” he suggested. 

Evan leaned into Jared’s warmth. “Um, n-no, just watch it.”

Jared shrugged, pressing play. Evan’s voice ran out with ‘You’re topping.’

Evan buried his face in Jared’s shoulder in embarrassment.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Topping?”

Jeremy blushed, reaching over to take Evan’s hand in his own. 

Jared hugged Evan against him, watching intently as they argued. “The doms never make fun of my twink dick,” Jeremy’s voice called.

Evan squeezed Jeremy’s hand. 

Michael snickered. “You guys are just arguing, is this all the video is?”

Jared snorted, elbowing Michael’s side. He cooed at Evan and Jeremy. “You guys are so sweet to each other.”

Evan almost said something, but Michael spoke first. “Oh, shirts coming off!”

Jeremy squeaked slightly, pressing into Michael’s chest. 

Jared bit his lip as he watched. He had to take a second when Jeremy asked “Should I suck?”

Michael held back a chuckle. “Should you suck, Jere?” He pulled Jeremy close. “Did you guys actually make a sex tape?”

Jeremy blushed heavily. “F-For you guys.” 

Jared elbowed Michael again when Evan’s first moans rang out. He kissed the top of Evan’s head. “This is great.” Sexy? Not really. But amazing? Absolutely.

Evan was redder than he was in the video. “Y-You like it?” he squeaked. “We thought you would.”

“It’s definitely turning my day around,” Michael added. 

Jared nodded in agreement. 

Jeremy squeezed Evan’s hand, smiling at him.

Evan offered a soft yet proud smile to Jeremy.

Michael gasped when Jeremy choked in the video. “Jerm!” he exclaimed. “What did we discuss about going too far?”

Jeremy pouted, not meeting Michael’s eyes. “I wanted to try to take it all.”

Jared hummed. “You have to be careful. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Michael kissed his hair. “Yeah, Jerm, that’s dangerous. Don’t do things like th--” The Jeremy in the video choked again. “Jeremy!”

Jeremy squeaked in response.

Michael huffed. “We can’t have that talk again, Jere.” The Evan onscreen started moaning louder, drawing Michael’s attention.

Jared watched closely, rubbing Evan’s side soothingly. “You two look so pretty together.”

Evan looked up at him. “Really?” he whispered softly.

Jared smiled, kissing his forehead. “Really.” 

Evan smiled, too, pressing against Jared more firmly. 

Michael couldn’t help but giggle a little. “Jeremy, it’s cute that you didn’t remember he’s a big nutter like you.”

Jeremy pouted, pawing at Michael’s shoulder. “I’m not used to it!” He looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his kiss as well.

Michael hummed warmly. “It’s cute, Miah.” He kissed him sweetly. “Can I say this is hot?”

Evan coughed. “I-I mean, I hope you can.”

Jared chuckled, his hand slipping under Evan’s shirt. “It’s hot.” 

Jeremy hummed happily.

Evan squeaked.

Michael pulled Jeremy back on his lap so he was flush against him. He leaned in slightly. “Can you tell I think it’s hot?” he whispered.

Jeremy’s breath caught as he wiggled in Michael’s lap. He nodded. “Y-Yeah.” Jeremy’s grip on Evan’s hand tightened.

Jared smirked as Evan got more wound up on screen. “Look at you. See how pretty you are when you’re falling apart?” his hand roamed Evan’s chest teasingly.

Evan breathed deeply. “I-I’d rather watch J-Jeremy, really,” he admitted. 

Michael held Jeremy’s hips in place to make sure he was where he wanted him.

Jared hummed, kissing at Evan’s neck. He looked back up as Jeremy started moaning on screen. 

Jeremy blushed.

Michael watched as Evan gave the onscreen Jeremy a very thorough handjob. “Always knew those hands were good for something, Ev.”

Evan made a noise akin to a whimper. “They can do a lot of things,” he muttered. 

Jared chuckled, teasing the sensitive areas of his chest. “Oh, we know.”

Evan kept making soft sounds. 

Michael moved Jeremy just a smidge on his lap. “You see how desperate you look up there? Me and Jared adore that look.”

Jeremy whimpered, pressing himself down onto Michael.

Jared hummed. “Beautiful.”

Michael made sure Jeremy could tell he was breathing harder. 

Evan looked up at Jared again. “T-There’s an hour left,” he informed. 

Jared smiled as the boys on screen started getting the vibe involved. “Me and Michael are gonna have to make copies of this for our personal laptops, right Mikey?” 

Michael hummed. “Oh, definitely. I need a file of this on me at all times.”

Evan exhaled loudly. “You haven’t even gotten halfway through!” 

Jeremy wiggled slightly in Michael’s lap. 

Jared chuckled, his free hand slipping just under Evan’s waistband.

Michael pressed his hips up into Jeremy slightly. 

Evan made a sound. “A-Are you gonna finish watching this or are you gonna have s-sex with us?”

Jared hummed thoughtfully, fingers wrapping around Evan and stroking him slowly. “I dunno. I mean, I’m really enjoying this, aren’t you Mikey?”

Jeremy whimpered up at him.

“Ah–” Evan’s breath hitched. “J-Jared.”

Michael kissed down Jeremy’s neck, his hands snaking underneath his shirt. “Gotta agree with you, there, Jare.”

Jeremy whined, grinding down into Michael needily. “Please? Can’t we finish it later?” 

Michael hummed. “Maybe so. What do you say?” He looked over at Jared, but made sure to trail his hands over Jeremy’s chest. 

Jared hummed as Jeremy moaned on screen and in Michael’s lap. “I suppose we can take a break.” he sped his hand up on Evan.

Evan moaned. 

Michael smiled, taking a hand out of Jeremy’s shirt to pause the video. “Let’s thank them for giving us such a good present, hm?”

“Absolutely.” Jared leaned down to suck a mark into Evan’s neck as Jeremy whimpered at his loss. 

Michael shushed Jeremy and lifted him up, twisting him around so he faced him. He pulled him into a harsh kiss. 

Jeremy responded eagerly, pressing hard into the kiss.

Jared retracted his hands, helping Evan up. “Let’s move this to the bedroom, babes.”

Michael didn’t even break the kiss as he stood up, his grip on Jeremy tight. He encouraged him to wrap his legs around his waist. 

Evan waited for someone to start walking. 

Jeremy’s legs locked around Michael's back instantly.

Jared chuckled, tugging Evan towards the bedroom, urging Michael on with a hand on the small of his back.

Michael moved to kissing Jeremy’s jawline once they were making their way toward the bedroom. 

Evan let Jared tug him happily.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, about that video they made for us,” Jared hummed.

Michael looked up. “Hm? What about it?”

“It was sweet! Also, kind of terrible and hilarious.”

Michael laughed. “Okay, I didn’t want to be the one to say it, but it really was hilarious. They really had no clue what they were doing!”

Jared laughed with him. “It was adorably awful. They really have no idea how to do things without us.”

“Two subs confused and domless,” Michael joked. “It was cute though. And yeah, it was sweet. They thought of us. They’re adorable.”

Jared nodded. “God, they’re amazing. So subby and so amazing.”

“They just need a little dom to get them going. That’s where we come in.” Michael shrugged. “But I’m sure two doms would be more effective than two subs.”

Jared nodded. “I bet we could make a porno vid for them that would make them nut without even touching anything.”

Michael scoffed. “Why stop there? We could make a sex tape so good, they’d beg us to reenact it.”

Jared snorted. “They would beg us if we took our shirts off in front of them, babe.”

“I know, but you get my point.” 

Jared hummed. “Should we?”

“What, make a porno?”

“I mean, yeah. They did it for us. Or at least, they did their best. We could return the favour.”

“Seriously? You don’t think they’d, like, have some kind of horny overload?”

Jared laughed. “Isn’t that what we want?”

“I don’t want them to die!” 

“They won’t die, Mikey. Remember how you once made Jerm nut so many times he had, like, short term memory loss for a whole day? They’ll be fine.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “That was really worrying though, weren’t you worried?”

“Yeah, but he’s fine now!”

“He ate three pieces of cake because he forgot he’d already had one!”

“Bless him. He deserved every slice.”

“I mean, yeah, he did, but still.”

Jared laughed, pulling Michael close. “It’ll be fun.”

“You think?” Michael couldn’t help but smile. 

Jared hummed. “Totally.”

“You have the camera?”

Jared laughed. “It’s in the living room.”

Michael kissed him. “Go get it.”

Jared grinned, scurrying off to get it.

Michael hummed to himself and sat back to wait for him. 

A few minutes later, Jared had the tripod set up and recording. He shuffled over to the bed, smiling at Michael. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Michael echoed, not bothering to warn Jared before pulling him into a harsh kiss. 

Jared let out a small noise of surprise, but quickly reciprocated. He pushed Michael down onto the bed, climbing up to straddle him.

Michael slightly bit Jared’s bottom lip before pulling away and letting out a humored scoff. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Jared quirked an eyebrow, pinning Michael’s wrists to the bed. “As Jeremy would say, ‘Sexing you up’.”

Michael tsked. “No, I’m sexing you up.” He wiggled a hand free and used it to push Jared off of him, effectively flipping them so he was on top.

Jared scoffed, hands coming up to Michael’s hips. “Wildly incorrect.” He tugged at the hem of Michael’s shirt.

Michael swatted his hand away. “I do the undressing, what are you doing?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Stop whining and get naked, you big baby.”

“You’re the big baby,” Michael murmured, tearing his shirt off. 

“Mhm.” Jared used the distraction of Michael pulling his shirt off to flip them back over. “I’m the one doing the sexing, here.”

“You couldn’t sex me if you tried!” Michael argued. “I’m sexing you!”

Jared ignored him, reaching down to palm him through his jeans. “No way!” he kissed down his neck.

Michael didn’t dare let his breath hitch. “Yes way!” He grabbed Jared’s hand to still it and used his other to snake under Jared’s waistband. 

Jared tsked. “You’re not allowed to just- I’m topping!”

“ _I’m_ topping! Because I said so!”

“No, you switch bitch. You most certainly are not. My dick is going in your ass. It’s fact.” Jared pulled his hand out of Michael’s grip to resume palming him, this time more firmly.

Michael held back a moan. “Still, I’m in charge here.”

“Hm, I dunno about that.”

“I am!” Michael rolled his hips into Jared’s hand. 

Jared snorted as he tugged Michael’s pants down. “Yeah, that’s why I’m still fully dressed and you’re basically naked already.”

“You always undress your superiors first!”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, hush. You know full and well the subs are undressed first because they’re n-” Jared jolted, suddenly remembering they were recording this for Jeremy and Evan to watch. “Because they’re special boys and are taken care of first.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, smiling smugly. “I don’t think you were about to say special boys, Jared,” he singsonged. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about.” Jared tugged at Michael’s boxers.

“I bet you don’t,” Michael said. “Just take them off.”

“Them’s be sub words, Mr. Whiney.” Jared pulled his boxers off.

“What?! No! That was an order! I’m telling you what to do! Don’t catch an attitude!” Michael huffed. 

Jared laughed, reaching down to stroke Michael slowly.

Michael groaned. “Strip, why don’t you?”

Jared hummed. “You can’t make me.”

“Excuse me?” Michael used the voice that would usually make Jeremy or Evan drop to their knees. “Are you contesting me?”

Jared smirked, matching his tone. “What if I am? You gonna do something about it?”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “I think that attitude needs a punishment.”

Jared’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah? Maybe it does.”

“What, you want a punishment? Like some kind of whore?”

Jared let out a soft noise, gripping Michael more firmly. “M-Maybe.” he cursed himself for letting the stutter slip. “Are you gonna buck up and punish me?”

Michael grunted. “Get off of me,” he ordered. 

Jared met his eyes. “Make me.”

Michael brought his hands up to Jared’s chest. “I said, get off.”

Jared didn’t move. “And I said _make me_.”

Michael pushed up on him and forcibly flipped them over yet again, ending up on top. 

Jared grunted, looking up at him.

Michael didn’t waste time. He started pulling crudely at Jared’s clothes with one hand, his other in Jared’s pants palming him. 

“Ah-” Jared helped him strip himself down, throwing his clothes aside.

Michael grabbed Jared’s wrists and pinned them. “Seem pretty eager to be punished.”

Jared bucked up against him. “Can we move this along?”

“Who’s Mr. Whiney now?” Michael pushed Jared’s hips down. “Maybe I’ll take my time.”

Jared scoffed, eyes narrowing. “You bitch.”

“Shut your whore mouth or I won’t let you cum.”

Jared’s eyes widened for a second before narrowing again. “You wouldn’t.”

“Think again.”

Jared seemed to hesitate.

“...Are you actually thinking again?”

Jared tsked, rolling his hips into Michael.

Michael huffed. “Seems like you want a more severe punishment.”

Jared smirked, repeating his actions.

Michael’s expression darkened as he let go of Jared’s wrists to rummage in the bedside drawer. 

\-------

“Fuck! I’m sore.” Jared whined. 

Michael didn’t even look up at him. “Put some cream on it or something.”

Jared threw a pillow at him. “Unhelpful.”

Michael laughed. “What can I say? I did well.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “You got lucky. I won’t be so easy next time.”

“Oh? Is that a promise?”

Jared smirked. “Absolutely.”

“Hold your horses, babe, we haven’t even shown Evan and Jeremy the first one yet.”

Jared hummed. “You go get them and I’ll set the stuff up?”

Michael shrugged. “All right. Where are they?”

“Their sub zone.”

“Of course. I’m a fool. I’ll be back.” Michael gave him a sweet kiss and stood up, wandering into the hallway. 

Jared chuckled, going to set up the camera and hook it up to the TV. The ‘sub zone’ was a room that him and Michael had divided into cushy stuffed animal and blanket filled zones. One section for Jeremy, one for Evan, and one in the middle for them to share. They sometimes got territorial over their stuffed animals, so it was important they had separate areas. They’d also jokingly gotten a biohazard sign and painted the words ‘sub zone’ onto it to put on the door, thus the name.

Michael found the sub zone door and knocked politely. “Boys, there’s a treat waiting in the living room,” he called. 

Evan looked up from where he was nestled. “A treat?”

Jeremy met his eyes for a second. “Is it chocolate milk?”

Michael hummed. “Chocolate milk can be included.”

Evan was on his feet already. 

Jeremy stumbled up as well, grabbing Evan’s hand as they scurried to the door.

Michael could hear them, so he opened the door for them. “Hey,” he greeted. 

Evan smiled. “Hi!”

Jeremy released Evan’s hand to instead latch onto Michael’s side. “Mikey!”

Michael laughed and hugged Jeremy sideways. “Hey, Jerm. How ya doing?”

Jeremy just hummed happily, reaching back over to take Evan’s hand once again while still pressing himself close to Michael.

Evan was happy to be included. He was tugged along as Michael started walking them into the living room. Once he saw Jared, he let go of Jeremy. “I gotta go make chocolate milk, can you entertain these two until I get back?”

Jared smiled at them, dropping onto the couch and patting the spaces next to him. “I can do that. C’mon, boys.”

Michael hurried off to the kitchen. 

Evan climbed up onto the couch. “Is this a surprise?”

Jared nodded as Jeremy curled up on his other side. “Sure is, sweetie.”

Evan glanced down at him. “I like surp– Oh my god, did you try to hang yourself?!”

Jared’s eyes widened. “Wh- No! Of course not! My life is great, why would I do that?”

Jeremy blinked in confusion.

Evan was breathing hard. “J-Jare, your neck! It’s all bruised!”

Jared jolted, pulling Evan into a hug. “Sweetie, it’s okay! It’s nothing like that, I promise!”

Evan was stiff. “Who hurt you?!”

“No one! Baby, it’s okay, I’ll explain in just a minute, okay? Just relax.”

“R-Relax? But you’ve got– On your throat–” Evan sniffled. “I’m just worried.”

Jared cradled him, petting him sweetly. “I’m okay, love. It’s alright.”

Evan sniffled again. “You’re okay?”

Jared nodded. “More than okay.” He kissed Evan’s nose.

Evan didn’t seem completely convinced, but relaxed anyway. 

Michael soon returned with two glasses in hand. “Chocolate milk?”

Jeremy perked up, looking at him with wide eyes. He moved over to make room for him on the couch.

Michael settled himself in the empty spot and passed a glass to Jeremy and Evan. “Did I miss something?”

Jeremy crawled into Michael’s lap, sipping at his milk.

Jared hummed, still petting Evan. “It’s all good.”

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy. “Evan seems a little spooked, what’d you do?”

Jared tsked. “ _I_ didn’t do anything.” 

Michael narrowed his eyes, not catching on. “Jeremy, what’d you do to Evan?”

Jeremy squeaked. “Wh- Nothing!”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up, Mike. Are we gonna show them or not?”

Michael huffed. “Yeah, we’re gonna show them.” He reached for the remote. 

Evan blinked. “A movie?”

“Kinda,” Michael said. 

Jeremy hummed, curling up to more comfortably against Michael. 

Jared kissed Evan’s forehead. “Play it.”

Michael smiled and pressed play. 

They all watched as the boys onscreen greeted each other, then immediately launched into a harsh kiss. 

Jeremy squeaked slightly. “Oh.”

Evan blinked twice. “So it’s that kind of movie?”

Michael shushed him gently. “Mhm, just watch.”

Jeremy carefully set his milk to the side so he could watch.

Evan sipped his own more diligently. 

The onscreen Michael and Jared seemed to argue. Michael turned a little red. He hadn’t thought that part lasted this long. 

Whenever Michael onscreen used his dominant voice, Jeremy whined softly, straightening up automatically.

Evan reacted similarly, turning more in Jared’s lap so he faced the TV better. 

Michael chuckled to himself, smiling. 

Jeremy whimpered properly whenever onscreen Jared responded with more opposition. 

Jared smirked.

Evan gasped. “Jared, you’re not supposed to argue,” he whispered. 

Jared laughed. “He’s not the boss of me.“

“Don’t say things like that!”

Jeremy watched with wide eyes as Jared seemed to egg on the idea of a punishment.

Michael lowered his hands so they rested on Jeremy’s lap. 

Jeremy squeaked, a broken moan escaping him.

Jared chuckled, running his fingers over Evan’s spine.

Michael pressed his hands down. 

Evan’s breath hitched as Jared’s onscreen punishment began. “G-God.”

Jeremy whined lowly. “Please.”

Jared hummed as he reached around to Evan’s front, ghosting his fingers over him.

Evan whimpered. 

Michael trailed his fingers under Jeremy’s jeans. “You two are liking this, huh?” Confidence was in his voice. 

Jeremy whined again, breathing hard already. On the TV, Jared moaned heavily. 

Beside him, Jared pressed his fingers down more firmly, teasing Evan slowly.

Evan moaned softly until something different started happening on screen. “Wh– Jared, he’s choking you!”

Michael only hummed. 

Jared responded with a soft noise, kissing at Evan’s neck. 

Jeremy watched quietly, wriggling against Michael.

Evan grunted. “He’s killing you!”

Michael teased Jeremy gently. “Mm, he likes it, Ev.”

Jared breathed against Evan’s skin. “I asked him to, sweetie.”

Evan sunk against Jared. “O-Oh.” 

Michael took Jeremy in hand properly. 

Jeremy cried out, automatically bucking into Michael as he gripped the couch cushions tightly. 

Jared sucked a dark mark into Evan’s skin.

Michael stroked Jeremy agonizingly slow.

Evan whined. “A– Can we finish the video? F-First?”

Michael nodded. “I suppose. If neither of you cum first.”

Jeremy whimpered. “B-But-”

Michael stilled his hand. “Are you questioning us?”

Jeremy bit his lip, shaking his head. 

“Good. We wouldn’t want to have to punish you.” Michael gestured to the screen, where Jared was gasping for breath. 

Evan gulped, but stayed quiet. 

Jared chuckled. “Even though it’s pretty great.”

Evan shook his head violently. 

Jeremy just gripped the cushions tighter. 

“Then don’t cum,” Michael said simply. He resumed his stroking. 

Jeremy bit back a moan.

Michael hummed. “If you both make it to the end, we’ll reward you.”

“Reward?” Evan asked quietly. 

Jared hummed. “Sounds fair to me.”

“Me too,” Michael murmured, thumbing at Jeremy’s head. 

Jeremy cried out, back arching against Michael. 

Jared chuckled, undoing the button and zipper of Evan’s pants and slipping his fingers into his boxers. 

Evan gasped, but kept his composure. 

Michael turned the television volume up so his and Jared’s moans were louder. 

Jeremy groaned, eyes glued to the screen. 

Jared started stroking Evan much like Michael was with Jeremy.

Evan moaned softly, watching the television with lidded eyes. 

Michael kissed down Jeremy’s neck, taking his time to make dark marks on his pale skin. 

Jared’s other hand slipped under Evan’s shirt to tease his chest. Meanwhile, Jeremy leaned further into Michael’s touch, tilting his head to give him a better angle.

Evan let out little gasps, leaning back hard into Jared. 

Michael tightened his grip on Jeremy and nipped at his ear. 

Jeremy whimpered, panting softly. “Micah, please. “

Michael tsked. “Please what, Jere?”

“P-Please more! Touch me more, sir, please.”

“Like how?” Michael ran his hand up Jeremy’s side underneath his shirt. “Like this?”

Jeremy moaned. “M-More?”

Michael moved his hand up to Jeremy’s chest. “Hm?”

Jeremy’s moans got breathier as he arched into Michael’s touch. 

The hand that Jared hand in Evan’s boxers moved farther down.

Michael let his hand roam Jeremy’s chest, paying attention to places he knew were sensitive. 

Evan squeaked and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Jeremy’s hands moved from the couch cushions to Michael’s thighs and his body shook lightly.

Jared chuckled. “I’m not sure they’re gonna make it, Mikey.”

“Aw,” Michael said. “You don’t wanna be punished for breaking the rules, do you?”

Evan whined and shook his head. 

Jeremy did the same, eyes wide. “No sir,” he breathed.

Jared smirked, his hand moving back up to stroking Evan, but this time faster. “Awe, they’re trying to keep it together so hard.” On the tv, Jared’s moans were becoming more drawn out.

Michael cooed. “How pitiful. Should we give them a break?” He sped his hand up as well, stroking Jeremy harshly. 

Evan whimpered loudly. He clutched Jared’s arm. 

Jeremy was practically writhing against Michael. 

Jared cooed at Evan. “What do you think, sweetie? Want us to give you a break?”

Evan gulped. “H-How much l-longer is the video?”

Jared hummed. “Thirty minutes.”

“B-Break, please,” Evan requested, breathing hard. He didn’t think he could make it, and if he couldn’t, Jeremy couldn’t either. 

Jared turned back to Michael. “I think they’ve done good, hm?”

Michael nodded. “Oh, definitely. Very good boys.”

Jeremy whimpered in his lap. “D-Do we still get the reward?”

Michael hummed. “We’re not done with you yet, Jerm. Ten minute break. Enjoy the movie.”

Jeremy bit back a whine and nodded obediently, gluing his eyes back to the screen once again. 

Jared pulled his hand out of Evan’s pants to instead hug him close.

Michael did much the same to Jeremy, opting to hold his hands in his own. 

Jared looked back at the screen as well. “Damn, Mike, you look good from that angle.”

Michael scoffed. “Thanks, but have you seen yourself? It’s like you put the camera there knowing exactly what it would see.”

Jared snorted, winking at him.

Michael smirked, giving him a look. 

“Save the eye fucking for the bedroom, Mell.”

Michael grumbled. “Rude.”

Jared chuckled, looking back to the tv.

Evan bit his lip. “Y-You guys went really h-hard,” he observed. 

Jared hummed. “We went hard enough.”

“You have bruises on your throat!”

Jared just hummed again.

Evan huffed. “It scares me.”

Jeremy hesitated. “Me too, a little.”

Jared cooed. “It’s alright, babes. We won’t hurt you or do anything you don’t want.”

Michael nodded. “We love you. We’d never hurt you like that if you didn’t want us to. Remember to use the safeword, yeah?”

Jeremy nodded.

Michael smiled. “Jared was into it. He asked me to do that to him. Verbally. And he had every way out if he needed one. So don’t worry!”

Evan made a sound. “I-I guess.”

Jared kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, babe.”

Evan sighed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry! We want you to always be comfortable, okay?”

Evan nodded. “O-Okay.”

Michael hummed. “That’s why you’ve got a whole room to yourselves. To relax and get away if you need to.”

Jared nodded in agreement. “We love both of you.”

Evan cuddled back to him. “Thanks.”

Michael smiled. “Anytime.”

Jared’s fingers slipped back into Evan’s boxers. “Good boy.”

Evan gasped. “Ten minutes al-already?”

Michael nodded. “Yep.” He trailed his hands so they resumed their positions from before. 

Jeremy whimpered. 

Jared gripped Evan firmly, stroking painfully slow.

Michael leaned down so Jeremy could hear him over Evan’s whines. “Keep your eyes on the video, okay, Jere?”

Jeremy bit his lip, nodding. “Yes sir,” he murmured.

Michael circled his thumb over Jeremy’s head. “Good boy. Always so eager to please.”

Jeremy breath caught as he moaned softly. 

Jared twisted his wrist every time his hand moved up. 

Evan whined loudly. He dug his fingernails into Jared’s arm and bit his lip, trying to remind himself to stay away from any climax. 

Jared chuckled. “Such sweet sounds.”

Evan moaned, encouraged by Jared’s words. 

On the TV, Jared cried out.

Evan’s grip on Jared tightened. He started breathing heavier. 

Jared shuddered slightly, kissing at Evan’s neck.

Evan’s gasping sounds intensified. 

Michael stroked Jeremy at an unpredictable pace, occasionally twisting his wrist as well. 

Jeremy whimpered, lips slightly parted. He kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Michael kissed the shell of his ear. “Such a good boy, Jere.”

Jeremy moaned softly.

Michael kept his lips on Jeremy’s neck and sped his hand up. 

Jeremy bit his lip hard, fingers digging into Michael’s thighs.

Michael smiled. “Six more minutes, babe,” he whispered against Jeremy’s skin. 

Jeremy gulped, nodding. 

Jared’s hand sped up on Evan.

Evan cried out. “J-Jared, I won’t make it!” 

Jared tsked. “Four minutes. You can do it.” On the TV, Jared’s loud, desperate moans were only broken up by a command of ‘Choke me, you fucking coward.’

Evan gasped at the recording, his fingers digging deeper into Jared’s arm. “I-I don’t know if I-I can.”

“I believe in you,” Jared hummed over his on screen yells of ‘Harder, you stupid fuck!’

With the harsh way Jared was yelling on screen, Evan was rethinking his inability to make it to the end. He whimpered, but the tone in the recording was a little much for him. 

On the TV, Jared dissolved into choked moans, his eyes practically rolling back. He kissed Evan softly. “Sorry. I got kinda intense.”

Evan whined. “A-A bit.”

Jeremy groaned. “M-Micah, I’m close!”

Michael didn’t stop moving. “Can you make it two minutes, baby?”

Jeremy’s breath stuttered. “I’ll t-try.”

“I’ll stop if you want me to, Jere,” Michael assured gently. 

Jeremy shook his head. “P-Please don’t!”

Michael blinked. “Okay, I won’t. It’s okay.” 

Jared thumbed Evan’s head with slow movements. “One minute.”

Evan moaned desperately. “J-Jared!”

On the screen, Jared and Michael’s moans grew. They were obviously almost finished.

Evan panted, but somehow managed to keep it together as the boys on screen reached their climaxes. 

Jeremy shook in Michael’s lap. “Please, Micah, c-can I?”

Michael looked at the screen, where he and Jared were pretty much finished. “I suppose you’ve earned it.”

Jeremy let out a long moan. “I c-can cum?”

Michael nodded. “Yes, baby, you can cum. The video’s done.”

Jared hummed. “You can too, Ev. Whenever you’re ready.”

Jeremy cried out, almost instantly hitting his peak. 

Michael coaxed Jeremy through it gently as Evan’s cries mixed with Jeremy’s. The blond was also over the edge soon after. 

Jared purred as the two boys worked through their highs. “Such good boys.”

Michael nodded. “Mm, the best boys. Follow the rules so well. I think they’ve earned that reward, what about you?”

“Absolutely.”

Michael smiled, standing up with Jeremy in his arms. “We’ll need the bed for it, I think.”

Jared lifted Evan up as well, making a beeline for the bedroom. “Yep.”

Michael followed, placing Jeremy onto their mattress. “This will be fun.”

Jared carefully laid Evan down beside him. “God yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Evan took a deep breath. “Michael, do you love me?”

Michael blinked in surprise, but then smiled softly. “Of course I do, Ev.”

Evan suddenly felt guilty about asking. “I-I mean, I know w-we’re together and everything, b-but it just feels like– Uh, I dunno, nevermind. S-Sorry.”

Michael shook his head, eyebrows furrowed slightly. “No, go on? It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Evan gulped. “W-We never do anything, j-just me and you,” he said quietly. “I-It just feels like you don’t...like you don’t care as much ab-about me.” He looked down, ashamed of his feelings. 

Michael was quiet for a minute. “Oh, Evan, I’m sorry. I didn’t even- Can I hug you, honey?”

Evan still didn’t look up. “D-Do you want to?”

“Very much, yes.” 

“Why?” Evan didn’t move. 

“Because I care about you very much, and I want to touch you. Is that okay?” his voice was soft.

Evan hesitated. “Y-Yes.”

Michael was almost instantly hugging him tightly. “I love you so much, Evan Hansen. I’m so sorry that I haven’t been showing it like I should. You mean so much to me.”

Evan sniffled. “I do? B-But we never do anything.”

“You’re right. And we definitely need to change that. So, what do you wanna do? Anything at all, we’ll do it, right now.”

Evan blinked. “I-I mean, I don’t know...I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

Michael chuckled, kissing Evan’s forehead. “What are you in the mood for?”

Evan shrugged. “I guess I’m a little hungry. O-Or I could show you my side of me and Jeremy’s room, s-since you never actually, um, go to my side.”

Michael smiled. “I’d like that. And after I’ll whip up something for us to eat, if you want?”

Evan’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Michael gave him a wide smile.

“Y-You wanna see it now?”

Michael nodded excitedly. 

“Oh!” Evan nearly grabbed Michael’s hand, but didn’t, scurrying off to the door marked ‘sub zone’. 

Michael followed, making a point to take Evan’s hand and lace their fingers together.

Evan smiled to himself, squeezing Michael’s hand and opening the door. 

Michael kissed the back of Evan’s hand as they shuffled inside. 

Evan’s cheeks were dusted a light pink as he closed the door behind them. “Um, here we are!”

Michael smiled, nodding. “Show me your domain, sweet boy.”

Evan’s blush deepened as he gently tugged Michael across to the other side of the room. The wall was a mint green with cartoon trees painted on it. 

Michael hummed in encouragement.

Evan kneeled down to push various blankets and plushes to the side. “This is my bean bag!” It was green and fabric, not shiny plastic. 

Michael blinked. “Oh?”

Evan nodded. “It’s soft. It doesn’t make the gross sounds when you move around in it. And it’s better for naps.” He moved over. “That’s my bonsai tree.”

Michael smiled. “Cute.”

“This is my isolation pod.” Evan pointed to a large green sack with a zipper. 

“Your what?”

“Look!” Evan pulled the zipper open, revealing three very large and smiling plush peas. “It’s from that Disney store that went out of business. They’re the peas from Toy Story! If I take them out, I can fit inside.”

Michael jolted. “That sounds so cool!”

“D-Do you wanna see?”

“Yeah!”

Evan smiled and removed the peas from their pod. Each one was a little smaller than his bean bag. As he climbed in, he threw out a bag of goldfish and an empty gummy smiles box. 

Michael chuckled. “Living the good life in there, huh?”

Evan giggled. “You could say that. Don’t tell Jared, though. We’re not supposed to keep food in here.” He started zipping himself closed. 

“My lips are sealed,” Michael smiled, moving to sit by Evan on the ground.

Evan grinned, pulling the zipper all the way. “So it’s like this! It’s warm too, like a sleeping bag.”

Michael hummed. “I bet it's super comfy, huh?” he leaned down approximately over where Evan’s face was.

Evan was still grinning. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Can I unzip you?”

“If you want.”

Michael carefully pulled the zipper down, leaning down to kiss Evan softly as his face was revealed.

Evan stared at him, his eyes watering with tears. 

Michael pulled back, jolting when he saw Evan’s face. “Wh- Why are you crying? I’m sorry!”

Evan sniffled. “N-No! Don’t be sorry! I-I just can’t remember the last time you did that.”

Michael gaped for a second, but then leaned down to kiss Evan once again.

Evan happily kissed him for a moment before shifting and pulling away suddenly. “Ow,” he mumbled, reaching underneath him to fish out whatever he’d rolled on top of. 

Michael blinked in surprise. “What is it?”

Evan pushed the zipper open a little more and tossed their camera out of the pod. “That hurt.”

“Why did you have the camera in there?”

“Filming my vlog.”

“You have a vlog?”

“I do now.”

“....Can I see?”

“It’s not quite, um, ready.” Evan frowned. “All I recorded was ten minutes of me trying to say hello for the beginning but I didn’t like how any of them turned out.”

Michael cooed, picking up the camera. “Here. You can add this in at some point.” He made sure the camera was recording before pointing it at the pair of them. He leaned down to kiss Evan sweetly. “I love you.”

Evan’s eyes sparkled. “I-I love you too,” he whispered. 

Michael grinned, turning to blow a kiss at the camera and then shut it off. “You’re amazing.”

Evan crawled out of the pod, hair a mess. “Y-You mean that?”

Michael nodded. “A hundred percent.”

“I-Is a hundred less than what you mean for Jeremy and Jared?”

Michael shook his head. “No way. I love you just as much as I love both of them. That’s a Michael Mell promise.”

Evan smiled. “I like that promise.”

Michael kissed him again. “So do I.”

Evan reddened. “Um, I’ve got other animals and things in here too, but it’s all sort of boring to you, I bet.”

Michael shook his head, running his fingers through Evan’s hair. “No way.” He mindlessly kissed down Evan’s neck. “I’m interested in everything about you.”

Evan shuddered. “W-Well, I have a stack of coloring books over there…”

“What kind?” Michael pressed his fingers into Evan’s hip.

Evan grunted. “Y-Y’know, animals and stuff.”

Michael hummed, moving to tug the collar of Evan’s shirt down so he could nip at his collarbone.

“Mh– What are you doing?” Evan breathed.

“Hm? Oh,” Michael pulled back. “Sorry.”

Evan hesitated. “Y-You don’t have to stop.”

Michael laughed. “I got carried away.”

Evan stared him in the eyes. “You don’t have to stop,” he repeated. 

Michael’s lips quirked. He leaned back down to resume mouthing at Evan’s collarbone. 

Evan made soft sounds, leaning into Michael. 

Michael hummed against his skin. “I think I have an idea of something else we could record for your vlog.”

“O-Oh?” Evan felt warm. 

“Mhm.” Michael’s fingers slipped up Evan’s side beneath his shirt.

“D-Don’t corrupt the s-sub zone,” Evan requested breathily. 

“Wanna move to the bedroom?”

“Please?”

Michael got to his feet, easily lifting Evan up and urging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

Evan did so, burying his face in Michael’s neck. 

Michael cooed, carrying him out of the room. “You’re so pretty, you know that, Ev? Absolutely beautiful.”

Evan hummed, hugging him tight. “You don’t say that a lot,” he whispered. 

“I should say it more often. God, You’re perfect.”

“Th-Thanks, Michael,” Evan said. “Where are Jared and Jeremy?”

Michael hummed. “They went to go see that movie they both wanted to see.”

“Oh, right. I hope they enjoy it.”

“They definitely aren’t having as good a time as us.” Michael pinned Evan against the bedroom door, careful not to bang the camera he was still holding. 

Evan grunted. “They could be. J-Jared’s gotten me off in a theatre before.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Evan nodded. “He’s great.”

“You’re great.” Michael kissed him harshly.

Evan melted, his hands flailing awkwardly by Michael’s sides. 

Michael hummed against his lips, pressing him harder into the door.

Evan groaned, pushing his lips against Michael’s with more passion. 

Michael pulled him away from the door, heading for the bed. “I love you.”

Evan looked at him with longing. “Love you too.”

Michael hummed. “The camera. I have to set it up,” he frowned. “But that means I have to stop looking at you for a bit.”

Evan frowned too. “But I like you looking at me.”

“I like looking at you,” Michael kissed him sweetly. “But your vlog is suffering every second we wait.”

Evan squirmed. “S-So am I.”

Michael chuckled. “Two minutes, okay?”

“Fine.”

Michael kissed him one last time before pulling away to go set up the tripod. “Shirt off, please.”

Evan’s shirt was gone in less than ten seconds. 

Once everything was set up, Michael dropped back down on top of Evan. “Hi.”

Evan kept his eyes on him. “H-Hi.”

Michael smiled sweetly, hands roaming Evan’s chest. “Beautiful.”

Evan was blushing madly. “Y-You’re hot,” he blurted. 

Michael kissed down Evan’s neck, reaching down to palm him through his jeans.

Evan groaned. “G-Geez.”

Michael purred, sucking a mark into his collarbone.

Evan made a whining sound. He shuddered slightly. 

Michael kept moving down Evan’s chest, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down.

Evan found his hand reaching for Michael’s hair. 

Michael grunted, pulling Evan’s boxers down to stroke him. “Pull my hair while I suck you off.”

Evan nodded. “O-Okay.” He took a good bit of Michael’s hair in his fist. 

Michael smirked as he pumped Evan faster. “You know I’m the best at deepthroating, right? Jared likes to say he’s better, but he’s a fuckin’ liar.”

Evan gulped, groaning. “H-He’s pretty g-good, I’d say.”

“I’m better.” He took Evan into his mouth.

Evan moaned. “P-Please.” He tugged on Michael’s hair. 

Michael moaned around him, slowly taking more and more of him.

Evan kept pulling at Michael’s hair, whining. 

Michael bobbed his head shallowly when he reached the point that Jared usually had to stop at. He looked up to meet Evan’s eyes.

Evan was breathing deeply. “W-Wow, Michael.”

Michael opened up his throat, taking Evan the rest of the way. 

Evan gasped. “Daddy!” he said on instinct. His eyes widened. “I-I mean-“ 

Michael moaned, swallowing around him.

Evan reflexively pulled Michael’s hair harder. 

Michael once again bobbed his head, continuing to swallow rhythmically around him.

“M-Michael–” Evan moaned, his grip in Michael’s hair tightening. 

Michael didn’t let up, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against Evan’s length.

Evan whimpered, his legs shaking. Michael was right; Jared had never gotten Evan close this quickly. 

Michael tapped Evan’s thigh, running his fingers over the soft skin.

Evan whined, teetering over the edge. 

Michael pressed down as far as he could go, sucking lightly at his length.

Evan suddenly tensed, moaning weakly as he came. 

Michael took it easily, pulling off after Evan was finished. He smiled at him. “Told you I was better.”

Evan panted. “H-How did you d-do that?”

Michael snorted. “I’m gay, honey. Now,” His voice lowered. “Face down, ass up, got it?”

Evan immediately assumed that position. 

Michael smirked, pulling off his shirt. “Good boy.”

\------

Jeremy pulled Jared through the door. “We’re home!” he called happily. 

Michael looked up from where he and Evan were lounging on the couch together. “Hey! How was it?” 

Jeremy shrugged. “Kinda terrible.”

Jared groaned loudly. “It was absolute shit!”

“We didn’t pay that much attention to the last half.”

Jared giggled. “Yeah.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Evan’s hair. “Nice.”

Jeremy stared at Michael and Evan awkwardly, not knowing what to do since Evan was in Michael’s lap—more or less—for once. “Uh, you two have fun?”

Evan nodded. “Lots.”

Jared hummed as he threw himself onto the couch. “You’re hogging up my Evan, Mell.”

Evan huffed. “We’re not exclusive, Jared.”

Jared pouted. “Yeah, but still.”

“Michael loves me,” Evan said. 

“So do I!” 

Michael laughed. “Sorry, Kleinman. Looks like I win this time.”

Jeremy looked down at Jared. “You can cuddle me this one time, if you want,” he offered. 

Jared smiled, opening up his arms.

Jeremy sank into them. “Th-That’s not so bad, is it?”

Jared chuckled, hugging Jeremy close. “I’d say it’s pretty damn good.”

Jeremy smiled. “Perfect.”

Evan poked Michael’s cheek repeatedly. “Anything good on TV tonight?” He’d practiced that line six times before Jeremy and Jared returned home. 

Michael chuckled. “Perhaps.” He turned to Jared and Jeremy. “How about a new home movie?”

Jeremy sighed. “Evan finally finished that vlog thing?”

Evan huffed. “Hey! I am offended!”

“He did! With my help.” Michael winked.

“You got him to come out of his pod?”

“I got him to come a couple times,” He smirked.

Jeremy gaped. “Wait, it’s that kind of home movie?!”

Michael just blew a kiss at him. 

Jared snorted. “Well, I’m interested!”

Evan leaned over to face Michael. “Play it!”

Michael hummed, kissing him sweetly. “Alright, alright.” He turned on the TV, hitting play. They had set it up beforehand.

Jeremy backed into Jared. “This should be good, huh?”

Jared nodded, eyes glued to the screen. 

Michael chuckled. “We already went a couple rounds, so I’m not sure how frisky we’ll be after watching this but you two go nuts.”

Jeremy looked at Jared. “I wanna go nuts,” he muttered. 

Jared chuckled, already working at the button of Jeremy’s jeans. “I know.”

“Shut up, let me be horny.”

Evan turned red once the video started. 

It wasn’t long before Jared was scoffing. “You are not better at blowjobs!”

Evan was serious. “He is.”

Jared made a noise. “Evan!”

“He is!”

Jared pouted.

“Watch!” Evan urged. 

Jared looked back at the TV, turning a bit red when Michael took Evan all the way down. “That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Keep watching.”

Jeremy was still glued to the screen. 

Jared rubbed Jeremy’s thighs as they watched.

The boy shuddered. “M-Mike really is the best at BJs.”

Jared tsked, nipping at Jeremy’s ear. 

Jeremy let out a noise. 

Evan tried to encapsulate himself with more of Michael’s warmth. 

Michael kissed him sweetly. “Cutie.”

Evan giggled, letting his eyes fall closed. 

Jared hummed, rolling his hips against Jeremy.

Jeremy grunted. He returned the movement against Jared’s. 

Evan heard his voice on the recording and winced. It was when he was starting to get close. 

Jared leaned down to suck marks into Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy kept making little sounds as the on screen Evan moaned desperately. 

Michael chuckled, pulling Evan closer.

Evan leaned his head back against Michael, but jolted when Jeremy suddenly flipped over. 

Jared blinked. “Fuck, Jere, you really listen to Michael, huh?”

Jeremy grunted, turning back around. “I-It’s that voice,” he murmured. “If that voice says face down, ass up, I have to do it. Biologically. Morally. Ethically. Legally.”

Jared hummed lowly, running a hand over the curve of Jeremy's ass. “Interesting.”

Jeremy squeaked. “I-Interesting?”

His voice lowered. “Yeah.”

Jeremy groaned. “W-Wow.”

Jared smirked. “Bedroom?”

Evan pouted. “You’re not even gonna watch this?”

Jared pouted back. “We can go and then come back and watch the rest?”

Evan looked away. “You made us finish your video, but you won’t even watch the ones I make all the way through.”

Jared cooed. “You’re right. We should stay.” 

Jeremy whined. “Jared!”

Jared shushed him. “You can make it.”

“I can’t!” Jeremy argued. 

Michael shot him a look. “You can.” 

Jared snorted.

Jeremy squeaked. “I can.”

Jared went back to rubbing Jeremy’s thighs as he watched the TV.

Evan felt bad for asking them to stay.

Jeremy turned a little red when the recording started to get more lewd than a blowjob. 

Michael hummed, rubbing up and down Evan’s spine soothingly. “Pretty.”

Evan shivered, smiling a little. 

Jeremy whined as Michael in the video gave Evan more commands. 

Jared hummed, voice still lowered. “Shirt off?”

Jeremy struggled to get his shirt off. 

Jared chuckled, helping him easily. Once it was off, he threw the shirt at Michael, sticking his tongue out. Michael just rolled his eyes.

Evan took the opportunity to kiss Michael’s jaw. Jeremy settled back against Jared and smiled. 

Michael threaded his fingers through Evan’s hair. “Cutie.”

Jared ran his fingers lightly over Jeremy’s torso.

Evan kept his eyes closed, relaxed. 

Jeremy shivered. “Q-Quit teasing.”

Jared hummed. “Hush.”

Jeremy shut his mouth. 

Jared’s fingers ghosted Jeremy’s chest, just barely grazing over the places he was most sensitive.

Jeremy whined, but didn’t protest. 

Jared pressed down a little harder and the action on screen picked up further.

Jeremy kept his gaze on the events on the recording, whining louder. 

Michael chuckled. “So needy, Jerm.”

Jeremy whimpered. “H-He left me hard at the movies,” he complained, jabbing a blaming finger in Jared’s direction. 

Jared cooed at him. “But you looked so good like that.”

Evan spoke over Jeremy’s whine. “You didn’t get him off?”

Jared grinned. “Who’s to say?”

“My dick!” Jeremy complained. 

“Didn't I say to not talk?”

Jeremy whimpered, but stayed quiet. 

Evan giggled. 

Jared pressed his fingers firmly onto Jeremy’s skin, dragging his fingers over his torso.

Jeremy’s little noises got louder. 

Jared purred as he nipped at his ear again.

“Look how desperate he is,” Evan whispered. 

Michael smiled. “Mhm.”

Evan giggled again. “Cute.”

Jared’s fingers slipped under Jeremy’s waistband.

Jeremy squeaked, breath hitching. He didn’t look away from the TV. 

“Good boy.” Jared rolled his hips into him.

Jeremy grunted weakly. 

Evan poked Jared. “G-Go easy on him?” he asked. 

Jared hummed. “Maybe.”

Jeremy gulped. That sounded promising. 

Jared bit his lip as Evan practically screamed on the TV. “Fuck it. Evan, go get the lube?”

Evan pouted. “You’re not gonna finish the video?”

“We’re definitely finishing the video. Get the lube.”

Evan scrambled to his feet. “O-Okay.” He scurried to the bedroom. 

Jared grinded hard against Jeremy.

Jeremy whimpered desperately. “Jared!”

Jared nipped at his jaw.

“Jared, c-c’mon!” Jeremy complained. 

“Again with the talking.” Jared pulled at Jeremy’s pants.

“I’m sorry!” Jeremy cried, pushing his pants off anyway.

Jared hummed, going back to rolling his hips against him.

Jeremy groaned. 

Evan finally returned. “I-I got it!”

Jared smiled, holding his hand out. “Good boy.”

Evan beamed, placing the bottle in Jared’s hand. 

Jared gave him a quick kiss before urging Jeremy to scoot forward.

Jeremy shakily did so. 

Jared hummed. “Boxers off.”

Jeremy kicked them off immediately. Evan had to stop himself from doing so. 

Jared snapped open the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. “Eyes on the TV.”

Jeremy didn’t dare look away from the screen. 

Jared trailed his fingers down Jeremy’s body until he could press a finger into him.

Jeremy shouted, Evan watching curiously from where he still stood to the side. 

Jared chuckled, pumping his finger into Jeremy and matching Michael’s pace on the video.

Jeremy breathed heavily. His hips tried to move back on Jared’s finger. 

Jared carefully worked in another finger. “So desperate.”

Jeremy whimpered. He trembled on Jared’s lap. 

Jared’s other hand moved to stroke him slowly.

Jeremy moaned, bucking his hips. 

Jared crooked his fingers directly into Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy cried out. 

Jared worked in a third finger quickly.

Jeremy whimpered, digging his nails into Jared’s skin. 

“You wanna ride me while you watch Michael fuck Evan on the TV, baby?”

Jeremy nodded. “P-Please, Jared.”

Jared pulled his fingers away. He moved Jeremy to the side so he could tug his pants down.

Jeremy whined desperately at the loss, pawing at Jared’s arm. 

Jared urged him back on top of him once he had his boxers down. “C’mon, Babe.”

Jeremy slowly backed against him, not quite settling on him yet. 

Jared reached around to stroke him slowly.

Jeremy moaned as he finally sunk down on Jared. 

Jared groaned, his free hand moving to Jeremy’s hip. “Match Michael.”

Jeremy watched the television closely, slowly getting himself on time. 

Jared groaned slightly, shifting so that Jeremy’s prostate was hit with each movement.

Jeremy moaned, picking up speed as the video heated up. 

Michael hummed softly. “Look how much they like watching you, Ev.”

Evan smiled. “‘S because you’re good at what you do.” 

Jared bucked his hips up into Jeremy harder, the hand that was stroking him moving faster.

Jeremy’s mouth fell open as he moved, moaning loudly.

Jared kissed at his shoulder. “So pretty.”

Jeremy may or may not have been drooling. 

Michael chuckled. “He’s long gone.”

Evan watched in amusement. 

Jared growled softly, his hand working faster.

Jeremy only got louder, bouncing harder. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, Jere? Just like Evan did for Mikey?”

Jeremy barely nodded. “Y-Yeah,” he moaned. 

Jared chuckled. On the TV, Evan was obviously close. “Go on, then.”

Jeremy stuttered his hips, releasing with a long moan.

Jared grunted as Jeremy tightened around him, the video on the screen coming to a close. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom, now?”

Evan grumbled a “Fine.”

Jeremy was completely out of it. 

Jared pulled Jeremy off, kicking his pants off the rest off the way so he could stand.

Jeremy clung to him like a little kid as Evan watched. “Are me and Michael allowed?” the blonde asked quietly. 

“Of course,” Jared grinned. He lifted Jeremy up, heading towards the bedroom.

Michael chuckled. “Guess we gotta bring the lube back in there anyway, huh?”

Evan grabbed the bottle. “I can do it!”

Michael smiled, getting to his feet. “Go on. I’m right behind you.”

Evan scrambled after Jared. 

Michael laughed as he followed, closing the bedroom door behind them.


End file.
